That Hervey Boy
by Runawynd
Summary: A boy, perhaps my age or younger, staring at me with giant, open eyes. He had short, spiked hair, and a pair of matching-colored eyeballs to go with that wild, reddish hair. I'd bet anything it was that Hervey boy. WARNING HINTS OF BOYS LOVE


_I see land… I see freedom._

While everyone was distracted by the pirate ship attacking our fleet, I made a jump for it.

It seemed our royal ship was sailing too close to pirate territory, and in defense, an armed ship came towards ours. We stood little chance, and so I assume they would retreat soon.

But not that it mattered to me; I was leaving and not going to return. Especially not after all they've done to me.

At first, I didn't mind the job. It was cozy enough, the pay was good. But after a while, the missions seemed less and less moral.

And that was what really bugged me. The other members of the fleet could be used as they pleased, but I was not happy with following someone else's rhythm.

I might have stayed with that horrible fleet for longer, had it not been for last night… I shuddered unexpectedly, when recalling the horrific experience.

* * *

_I feel the sand, I see the sand, I smell it, too…_

Without being aware of my own movements, I felt my body stir.

…_and salt? Right, I was… in the water._

What I assume was hours later, I woke up on a beach. Somehow, my aching body made it to land. I only managed to swim a few yards, but luckily for me, it seemed the ocean's currents were on my side.

Because I arrived on dry land – alive.

Before I had an opportunity to do anything, I heard footsteps edging towards me, then a shadow leaned over me.

My neck would not permit me to turn over to look at the person. Perhaps that was a good thing; either they're here to hurt me further, or with some luck, maybe…

_Please help me… whoever you are. I have nothing. I AM nothing. I just want someone._

"Hey, you." A female voice. "You dead, or what?"

A boot kicked my numb shoulder to flip me over on my back.

_Ouch, the sun is too bright. My eyes won't open. I can't see anything._

My eyelids flickered shut from the searing sun. I suppose that was all the proof this lady needed to know that I was alive.

Abruptly, she ran off. To get help, or abandon me?

_The scorching sunlight is killing me. Everything hurts, I can't even stand up to try and chase her down. I feel paralyzed and alone. _

_Afraid._

* * *

I must have passed out a second time that day, because I awoke once more.

There was the sound of fire crackling in the corner, many muffled – yet loud – voices, and sounds of another person's presence in the room.

The person sat beside me, prodding my bloody spots, which stung mercilessly.

Although I was in pain, it was obvious to me that they were trying to heal me. The excessive stinging was most likely caused by medicine, after all. I could smell it.

I tried to take in my surroundings before I opened my eyes. I was laying on a soft bed, propped against a silky pillow.

_Where was I? Surely, I didn't wash up at the pirate's nest?_

Finally, curiosity got the best of me, and I opened my eyes. There was – indeed – a medic sitting at my bedside. But before I had an opportunity to greet or question the stranger, he looked up at me, and then - with a bewildered expression - quickly exited the room.

"Kika, m'lady, the boy's awake now."

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?" _Kika… So that's the woman that found me at the seaside. I recognize that voice._

"Well, I can't say… His broken arm seems to have torn tissue, as well. It'll take a long time to heal, unfortunately."

"Hm… I wonder." Kika thoughtfully paused, before speaking. "Perhaps he could be trained with knives instead of a sword, then?"

"M-M'lady! He's still weak! And who's to say he won't become our enemy?"

The surprised man was quickly shushed by Kika. Then he continued his analysis. "I also wanted to tell you that he shows signs of, well, battery."

At the mention of such a terrifying thing, I cringed.

After that terrible incident, I had no time to recover, because our ship was attacked by the pirates the next day. That was when I left the fleet a mere few hours ago.

_And now I'm here. Back in Middleport, they must assume I'm a dead man. Good, I'll leave them to that assumption._

Kika spoke up, "We don't know his story. Best not to bring that up. And no question asking. All right?"

"Yes, understood."

There was a softer, childish voice that spoke next. For some reason, that voice gave me a sense of hope; though I really don't know why. "Kika, can I take a look at him? I wanna say hi to the new guy!"

The lady laughed, "Absolutely not, Hervey. I'm sure you wouldn't do any good to the poor bastard. I don't want you near him while he's healing, got it?"

_Hervey…_

_What a troublesome-sounding little kid._

"Tch, whatever…"

As the speaker's footsteps grew farther, so did the audibility of their voices.

All was quiet momentarily. I turned my aching head over in the soft pillow. That cozy bed would become the first comfort of my entire day.

Shuffling noises entered my room of solitude. I fixed my eyes on the intruder.

A boy, perhaps my age or younger, staring at me with giant, open eyes. He had short, spiked hair, and a pair of matching-colored eyeballs to go with that wild, reddish hair. I'd bet anything it was that Hervey boy.

For some odd reason, he looked concerned. I immediately wondered why; I mean, he's never met me before. Why should he care what happens to a stranger?

As soon as we made eye-contact, his mood lifted, and he started talking. He quietly introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Hervey! Nice to meet 'cha!"

I said nothing in response. I had a feeling that if I introduced myself, I may get in trouble. Because I know who I used to work for, and I know who this boy works for. I worked for a fleet in Middleport (before today's events). And Hervey, here, is a pirate. Essentially, we should have been enemies.

_Wait…_ I looked down, noticed that my outfit had been discarded, to be replaced by large, dark-spotted bandages. I then realized that my outfit was hanging to dry near the fireplace.

By looking at the emblem on my shirt, they could tell who I was. _So why…?_

But I barely had time to think to myself, because this Hervey kid is a talker. "I know you've been through a lot, but we're gunna help you out, man. No worries; Hervey the Furious, at your service!"

I turned my head away from the bundle of energy, hoping he'll go away. And perhaps hoping that I could disappear, as well.

I then noticed my arm. It made it difficult for me to turn over in the bed. _Is it really broken? Maybe the medic's right; maybe some tissue got torn from… that previous night. There's this... cast-like covering around it, so that could be._

_Well, whatever happened, it's paralyzed._

The curious boy noticed my distress. _Curse myself for being helpless and in distress._

Scaring the wits out of me, he suddenly leaped into the bed with me, and cuddled into my side. He made an effort to grab my injured arm across his side, being as careful with my arm as he would with a cactus.

I yelped, immediately feeling attacked, and attempted to shake the clingy creature off of me.

At that point in time, I didn't want to share my bed. And certainly not with an annoying little boy. I didn't want to make physical contact with anyone, and that guy definitely pushed through my barriers of security.

Then Kika and the medic entered the scene. At once, Kika shooed Hervey off, "What the hell do you think you're doing, boy? Leave him alone."

"His arm's hurt!" Hervey cried in defense. "I'm trying to use myself to prop it up, so it'll heal faster!"

Amused, Kika smirked. "Get off the mattress, Hervey, and leave your friend alone."

And it was as if Lady Kika knew – right off the bat – that Hervey and I would be the inseparable pair that we are today. Back then, I certainly wouldn't have figured the way she did.

How was I to know what fate had in store for me?


End file.
